Never before and now, maybe, never again
by jmack81
Summary: hotch and prentiss find themselves in a terrible situation
1. Chapter 1

Hotch opened his eyes. His head hurt. Scanning the room he notices he appears to be in a small room. Perhaps a basement. There a small windows high up the wall, but too small to craw through. There is the faintest scent of paint and gasoline.

These things signal alarm bells, but nothing more so than the knowledge that he did not know how he came to be in this confined area. Trying to piece back his day he remembered an anonymous tip saying they heard screaming coming from a neighbours house. The team joined the LEO's to canvas the area. Morgan with Reid, Rossi with JJ, him with Emily –

Emily! Where was Emily?

Suddenly the only door swung open. Emily stumbled in. Falling to her knees a few feet away from Hotch. Hotch rushed to her. "Don't", she said. "Don't look concerned. Please. You don't know what I know. Haven't heard the things I've heard. Seen what I have."

"Emily, tell me. What has you so scared?"

"He had videos. Dozens of them. All of couples that he'd killed. Everytime one showed concern or affection for the other he made them do...things."

"What Emily? What did he make them do? If it helps us to survive long enough for the team to find us I need to know."

"Sex Hotch." She was shaking now. "he made them have sex with eachother. He points a gun to their heads and makes them perform sexual acts on eachother, while he watches. Can you believe that all this time the bruising, all that tearing, we thought was caused by the UNSUB raping them. Not once did we consider this."

"Emily, I need to ask you something, about the videos, did the victims having sex excite or aggravate the UNSUB?"

"What are you suggesting Hotch? That we fill in our time before getting rescued by having sex?"

"If it keeps us alive. Look, I know how it sounds..."

"Do you? Really? Do you really know what it feels like to be raped? To have someone touch you knowing that they don't even love you? Do you know what that feels like? Let me tell you – it feels like you are being torn apart from the inside out."

Their discussion was paused when they heard a knock at their door. "Everyone descent? Hope not." An evil laugh filled the space. Without realising it Emily stepped closer to Hotch. Lacing her fingers with his.

The door opened. He had a flashlight in his hand. Blinding the two with its light.

"Agent Hotchner I presume. Glad you could join us. And you're holding hands. I know something else you two might like to do. Since you seem so comfortable with eachother. Clothes off. Both of you."

"Excites him", Emily whispers.

"I'll be gentle. Trust me. Just keep your eyes close and try to forget where you are and who you're with."

Hotch didn't know if he could perform under these circumstances. But fortunately when he saw Emily undressing his fears seem redundant. He notices the video camera in the corner. The tell tale red light on. Show time.

"Right, you two. Down and dirty." He begins to wave his gun around in their direction. "Lets see, I want some 69 action. An orgasm from you missy if it's not too much trouble. Then Agent Hotchner you take Agent Prentiss from behind to finish yourself off."

The pair froze. Stunned. Neither moved for a whole minute. Suddenly Emily was struck across the back of the head causing her to stumble into Hotch's arms.

"Now. Down on the floor. Understand?"

They nodded their reply. The each sunk to their knees, awkwardly, trying to get into position while trying to maintain some integrity. Deciding on sides they lean in towards eachother.

Hotch clamps down onto her. Sucking her clit into his lips and gently nipping at it. He feels her mouth close over him. The feeling was amazing, despite the circumstances.

He concentrates all his efforts into pleasuring her. Ignoring the desire pulsating through him. He slipped a finger into her folds. He felt her gasp. She sucked harder. He could almost hear her moaning. He added a second finger. Moving at the same pace his tongue did. He began to feel her tighten. She pulled herself off him and in that moment arched her back and while whimpering she thanked God for Aaron Hotchner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not sure where this is heading yet...we'll see.**

Regaining composure all Hotch could do was hate himself. He violated his friend. Would she ever trust him again. He knew the circumstances surrounding them, but that did nothing for the guilt he felt. There had to be another way of buying time. He looked up at his capturer. He seemed to have enjoyed the show. Would that be enough for now? He hoped it would.

He heard some commotion. It appears to be coming for the room directly above them. He looked over at Emily. She too was looking up at the ceiling. Hope in her eyes. Suddenly the footsteps were right outside. Their names were being called. He heard a gun getting cocked. Then he heard a blast. He expected to feel pain. To feel the bullet force his body to the ground. But it never came. He looked at Emily. She too was fine. He looked about to the UNSUB. His body collapsed in front of the door. Blood flowing from the bullet hole in his temple.

"Get dressed Prentiss. We will only have a few seconds before they find us."

They hurried with their clothes. Avoiding looking at each other. Hotch, dressed first, went over to the video camera. He removed the tape. His mind in turmoil. The tape was evidence. Proof that it was suicide. But the tape also contained the act they were forced in to. Pocketing the tape he went to the door and unlocked it. Opening it, he saw his team. Relief flooded him. He let JJ pass him so she could attend to Emily. He could see she was dressed but shaking uncontrollably. He didn't know how much of what happened she could compartmentalise away.

Morgan, Rossi and Reid stood before him. Rossi spoke first, "The shot we heard, what happened?"

"Suicide. He is inside." Looking back in to the room he spoke to JJ. "Take Emily home. Get her to sleep. Tell her I will call in to see her tomorrow. Then we talk."

She nodded and shepherded Emily out of the room. Looking at Rossi on the way out they exchanged a knowing look. Their Unit Leader called Prentiss by her first name.

**Where should I take this? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay in writing this chapter...life gets in the way sometimes...**

Emily woke up. She couldn't think it was possible that she could hate herself any more than she did yesterday, but she was wrong.

She hated herself for her behaviour yesterday. How she lost herself so quickly. How she let Hotch take her away from reality. Damn him and his tongue. His lips his intense eyes. His dimples. But mostly damn him for knowing her. Who knew what he thought of her now.

Crawling out of bed she noticed that it was after 11am. Slipping on her robe she headed down the stairs. She first smelt coffee. JJ must still be here. But she heard more than one voice. Hotch was here. She knew he was coming around to 'talk' but why did he have to turn up why she was in her pyjamas. She stood their frozen, clutching to the banister of her stairs. Fighting the urge to run down the stairs and into his arms.

Deciding to give herself a few minutes to collect herself she slipped into the lounge room. She had expected to be nervous of their first encounter, but nerves was not what she was feeling.

"Emily?" She looked up, confused. When did Hotch enter the room. "How are you feeling? How did you sleep?"

He sat down across from her. Obviously not wanting to be nearer than necessary.

"I feel fine, just a little tired. How about you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Worried about you. About everything. I'm so sorry Emily. What I did to you. I am ashamed that I violated you. I can only hope that you can forgive me."

"And I'm sorry too. How I responded I mean. Hardly professional. I just don't know what is suppose to happen now."

"How do you mean?"

"How can I begin to separate what was real and what wasn't."

"Emily, there is something I need to tell you. Something you should know. Before the team came into the room. I took the video tape. I didn't want people seeing what I did to you. Emily, I watched it last night."

"You what? What sort of person does that? Why relive it?"

"You said you loved me. Well, murmured it really. Do you remember?"

"I said what? When?"

"Right before you...I didn't hear it at the time. But the camera, it picked it up. Tell me, how I ignore that?"


End file.
